Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-29027964-20170208215014/@comment-28048698-20170209034352
@Valeth: I agree with everything except, maybe, two very little things. The first one is how all her survival depends on only two options (Merlin and Hans). They are the best option, that's sure, but I think other Servants can do a good job taking advantage of her first skill. In example: 1.-''' Merlin with NP1 (because it isn't normal to have or see one with NP2 or more) heal 1.000 HP each turn during 5.000 turns, so he heal 5.000 HP. Irisviel with NP5 (because it is normal to have her at NP5, she was free) heal 3.000 HP, with her third skill at level 1 she heal another 2.000 HP, and with her first skill at level she boost her healing 30%. That means 5.000 plus 30% for a total of 6.500 having level 1 skills. '2.-' Medea Lily with NP1 can heal 3.000 HP and with her second skill (upgraded with interlude) at level 1 heal another 2.000 for a total of 5.000. With her third skill at level 1 she give +50% healing received to any ally. That means 5.000 plus 50%, for a total of 7.500. '3.-' Nightingale with her first skill at level 1 heal 2.000 HP, and with her NP1 heal another 3.000. That give usa total of 5.000 HP. Of course, Hans and Merlin give her heal and another things, like NP gain and stars (Merlin) or DEF and ATK buff (Hans). That's why they are the "best" option, but as you can see, many others Servants can take advantage of MHXA first skill. In fact, if we talk about healing, Merlin and Hans are a little below. They can heal a good amount of HP, but only per turn, and a Berserker sometimes need a huge amount of HP back, not only a little. If some boss decide to hit our Berserker and he/she survive, probably will have low HP. At that moment the Berserker doesn't need only 1k or 2k of HP. Merlin and Hans can help her with long-term survival, but Irisviel, Medea Lily, Nightingale, and probably others (right now I don't remember every healer) can do a better job if we talk about keep her alive with strong healings. In fact, the three Servants I've mentioned are calculated with skills at level 1, but easily you can upgrade those up to level 6. So yeah, Merlin and Hans are the best friends of MHXA, while Irisviel, Nightingale, Medea Lily and maybe others are only good friends, but friends after all. '''The second thing is how she is "just like MHX to other SSR Assassin". I don't think so. MHX have one big problem if we compare her with others SSR: she is a Saber killer, but an ASSASSIN Saber killer, so she only do x1 damage to Saber class. She isn't able to take advantage of her role. On the other hand, MHXA is a Saber killer and she is also a Berserker, so she deals x1,5 damage to them and do a good job with her role. If we talk about DPS performance against random enemies I think she will be below Cú Chulainn Alter and Kintoki, and maybe at the same level as Minamoto. If we talk about DPS performance against Sabers, I'm sure she will be at the same level as Cú Chulainn Alter and Kintoki or maybe even above, because she have a better NP gain per hit and a better hit count, so she can gain NP faster and spam a couple of times to use that bonus damage against Saber. But only my opinion, this is all on paper. Maybe someday I will have her (or use a support with her) to test those theories.